


A Control X Hazbin Hotel trailer

by Ger0nim0



Series: CONTROL: Of Dimensions and AWEs [1]
Category: Control (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A late Trailer, For a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: This is a late trailer for a crossover that is already up. Enjoy!
Series: CONTROL: Of Dimensions and AWEs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892482
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the stuff from the actual trailer. Also, the trailer I'm using was made by Ankama and Studio 4°C for a French-Japanese animated movie called "Mutafukaz" or "MFKZ." That trailer belongs to them.

[[Play “MUTAFUKAZ – International Premiere Trailer”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHG8WON_MEQ)]

[0:00-0:31]

“Where do I begin?”

[An aerial view of Pentagram City, Hell]

“I’m Rodrick Larson, and I was a deputy for the Sheriffs Department of Hope County in Montana, USA.”

[An Instagram account showing selfies from an Overlord named Velvet. A variety of pictures showed her antics and two other Overlords.]

“I now work as a security guard at a hotel founded by the Princess of Hell.”

[A promotional video for the ~~Happy~~ Hazbin Hotel features Husk, the front desk clerk, who flips off the camera holder, and the housekeeper, Niffty, who smiles and waves at the camera before zooming off to clean a tiny speck of dirt from under a nearby chair.]

“In Hell, there are only a few general rules,

‘Don’t mess with the big boys, don’t mess with the Overlords, and NEVER mess with the Radio Demon.’”

[During the afternoon, Sir Pentious passed by a darkened alleyway, not noticing the shadows assembling themselves into the form of a woman in a black dress.]

“But there was always someone, or something, bigger out there.”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

[0:31-1:00]

[Charlie looks outside at the empty city streets of Pentagram City. She looked away with tears in her eyes.]

[Loona carries around a lantern, frantically searching for something in a dark electronics store]

[Vaggie points her harpoon/spear at a Sinner wrapped in shadows. She looked surprised.]

[Husk, with an M16-like rifle, and a headlamp, patrols the perimeter of the hotel. Alongside with him is a Security Guard from the FBC.]

[Angel Dust, Cherri Bomb and Travis ride through a deserted highway in the day.]

[Tom Trench aims his shotgun at a suspicious individual down a dark street in the AsiaTown district. He is in his World War I-era Army uniform.]

[The more recent pictures of Velvet feature her smiling a wide smile. She is covered in black blood splatters; in the background, there were bodies in the midst of disappearing into shadows. To the side, she typed in, “THEY WERE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME.”]

[Scientists of the FBC turn off the normal lights and shine some UV lamps on the group of Taken Sinners.]

[In night-vision mode, a surveillance camera that has been installed by the Bureau to secure the front of the Hazbin Hotel catches something in the pitch-black night. Tall gangly figures with a faint glow on various parts of their bodies. The camera catches them saying, “…orange peel…baby, baby, baby yeah…”]

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

“…keep the lights on…”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

[1:00-1:37]

[Husk and Tom fix their bayonets onto their weapons and charged down at a group of zombie-like Taken.]

[A Hiss-corrupted Overlord, named Vox, manipulates the TVs, mobile phones and digital radios to blare corrupted music throughout Hell.]

[Angel shoots a Tommy gun from behind an ice cream truck, driven by Travis, as they’re chased by a Hiss-corrupted gang. Velvet is in the ice cream truck with them and Cherri, reloading Valentino’s red and yellow pistol, giggling all the while.]

**Based on the Vivziepop web series, Hazbin Hotel**

[A team of Bureau Snipers shoot down a group of Taken with flares and rifles while a team of Security Guards and Troopers take out the stragglers.]

**Based on the Remedy Entertainment video game, CONTROL**

[Sir Pentious tinkers with a radio and computer junk parts while some shooting goes on in the hotel. Velvet helps him with the computer parts.]

[Rangers, Guards and Troopers work with Vaggie, Husk, Tom, and a female spider humanoid to contain a crazed Hell-born Demon.]

[Loona dual-wields flare guns at a Taken-Hiss hybrid creature; after shooting them both, she drops the flare guns to pull out a revolver-type grenade launcher.]

[Alastor, who is not smiling, looks frightened out of his mind as he tries to steadily aim a double-barreled shotgun and his flashlight at an off screen enemy.]

[Travis ramps the ice cream truck across a dark gap, the sight of the bridge to his left. He and the others with him (Angel, Cherri and Velvet) are seen inside with a lit-up flare floating mid-air from the sudden lack of gravity during the truck’s fall. Cherri is buckled up in her passenger seat while Angel and Velvet are holding onto the seats of Cherri and Travis, respectively.]

[The previous scene fades to black to show a white bold title.]

**TAKE CONTROL**


	2. Trailer 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie trailer I'm borrowing is a teaser trailer for "Geostorm", directed by Dean Devlin.

[[Play “Geostorm” teaser trailer 1]](https://youtu.be/RNmMRwjpfL0?t=6)

[0:06-0:30]

It was a stormy day. At an undisclosed area in Hell, surrounded by five pillars of unknown make, a group of scientists from Vox Co. activate a machine on a specific spot. With them are FBC engineers. Together, they observe with extreme caution as the machine causes the reaction they were looking for…and more.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

[0:30-1:09]

_I see skies of blue_

Hordes of demons, Sinners and Hellborns, are being affected by a wave of red resonance.

_Clouds of white_

Loona looks up to the night sky with a blank expression as she says inaudible words from her mouth. Her eyes were going entirely black.

_The bright blessed day_

_The dark sacred night_

Sir Pentious tests out a prototype battery with the street lights in Pentagram City. It was a partial success.

In Imp City, a news segment features a solemn expression on the demon owl prince, Stolas. He’s holding a large board and a dry-erase marker. On the board, he wrote, “Don’t talk, this is an emergency. Hell under attack.”

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

Charlie cries into the chest of Vaggie as Bureau agents, and Husk, aim their firearms at the princess.

Loona covers Millie in an a attempt to protect the female imp. The scene cuts to a shot of the hellhound’s shadow when a spear-like object pierces through her back. Blood splatters out of Loona’s exit wound…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

[1:09-1:32]

During the latest Cleanse, Exorcists fly down from Heaven to do their daily duty, only to be consumed and corrupted by red noise.

Charlie, in her true demon form, covered in a red aura, closes her teary eyes and lifts a Holy pistol to her head.

A swarm of Taken flood the dark streets and are heading for the Hazbin Hotel, one of the last few safe havens in Hell. The Security Guards, Troopers and Rangers are ready to defend the base. Groups of gangsters and assassins assist the Bureau.

[Cut to black]

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_What a wonderful world_

**TAKE CONTROL**


End file.
